Fiebre
by Harumaki03
Summary: Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que era más que sexo. Para él, ella seguiría siendo una fiebre que no se podía quitar. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #11: Sexo. (Personalmente, aún dudo en dejarlo en M y no bajarlo a T xD).


**"Fiebre"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que era más que sexo. Para él, ella seguiría siendo una fiebre que no se podía quitar.

 **Nota:** Advierto, intento de M pero que se queda en T _(?)._ Sabrán que es la primera vez _(¡uy!)_ que lo intento con estos dos, así que, de antemano, perdonen lo _chapucero_ del asunto u_u.

 **Prompt #11:** _Sexo_.

 **-/-/-**

Las cosas pudieron quedarse como de antaño, él manteniendo su _estática distancia_ con ella y ella _pululando_ a su alrededor sin realmente _tocar_ la llama.

Pero ella _quería_ ser una polilla tonta y _deseaba_ quemarse y él _anhelaba profundamente_ arder con ella, así que las cosas que empezaron con _besos_ robados, con _mordiscos_ leves y escuetos _toqueteos_ , empezaron a parecerles insuficiente y querían más de lo físico.

 _Él_ era lo que ella siempre había _deseado_ y _ella_ era lo que él _recientemente_ descubría había _anhelado_ en secreto.

 **-/-/-**

Las uñas de ella se clavaron en la pálida espalda masculina, provocando un gruñido por parte del moreno quien hizo su embiste aún más fuerte, arrancando un gemido ahogado por parte de ella.

Aunque quería ser _agresivo_ y _despiadado_ con ella y desasirse de esa forma de aquello que ella estaba _provocando_ dentro de sí, no podía. No quería ponerle nombre _(se negaba a hacerlo)._

Deseaba que sus manos fuesen _rudas_ contra la piel bajo sus manos, pero solo podía _temblar_ ante la tersura de la misma y estremecerse cada vez que ella decía su nombre una y otra vez, como si lo _necesitara_ para respirar; una letanía que lo enloquecia.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando ella mordió su hombro y sintió sus músculos internos apretar su miembro en un nuevo orgasmo. No pudo evitar gemir su nombre cuando el orgasmo también lo arrastró.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de ella, percibiendo los rápidos latidos que iban en conjunto con el suyo, al unísono. Las manos de ella jugaron con los cabellos de su nuca, haciéndole sentir más y más relajado.

Distraídamente acariciaba uno de los brazos de ella, llenos de ligeras marcas que no se borraban por más que las acariciara y besara.

Una de las manos de Karin bajó desde la nunca masculina hasta la espalda húmeda y ligeramente marcada por sus uñas, dibujando trazos sin sentido en la misma.

—Vas hacer que me quede dormido —Sasuke alzó su cabeza, encontrándose con los rojos irises que le miraban con algo cercano a la _devoción_.

—No sería la primera vez —se burló ella, sacándole la lengua de forma juguetona. Él enarcó una ceja.

—Tienes una boca _muy_ floja, Karin —dijo en un murmullo antes de atrapar dichos labios con los suyos. Su boca _devoraba_ la de Karin con ansias que solo podía dejar salir con ella, mientras más _profundizaba_ el beso, _más_ quería seguir besándola.

No quería nombrar lo que ella le provocaba, _**no**_. Prefería dejarlo en algo tan simple y mundano como tener _sexo_ , aunque incluso a sí mismo le sonaba demasiado _hueco_ y _vacío_.

Karin fue incorporándose poco a poco, llevándoselo consigo hasta que logró invertir sus posiciones _(—te gusta dominar demasiado —fue lo que ella alegó, mientras él soltó un_ _ **"hmph"**_ _tan característico de sí como respirar)_.

Los labios de ella fueron dejando suaves besos por todo su rostro _(frente, párpados, mejillas, nariz, barbilla, mandíbula)_ mientras sus manos habían dibujado y desdibujado una y otra vez su pecho y costados, bordeando brevemente el vendaje de su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas.

Poco a poco Karin fue besando más abajo _(cuello, clavícula, pecho...)_ poniendo especial dedicación en aquellas ligeras cicatrices que tenía de sus combates pasados _(en su abdomen, un costado...)_ y Sasuke solo cerró los ojos ante tanto cariño brindado y _no merecido_.

Porque él no lo merecía, _en lo absoluto_.

Emitió un gruñido gutural cuando ella beso los huesos en sus caderas y sus senos rozaron su miembro erguido; antes de que ella bajará un poco más la atrajo hacia arriba con su mano izquierda _(incluso aún estando vendada, podía sentir la suavidad de la mejilla bronceada de ella)_ , buscando sus labios.

Mordió y lastimó, acarició y curó. Sus manos vagaron desde la cintura femenina hasta sus senos, rozando de forma adrede los erguidos pezones con las palmas de sus manos, haciéndola gemir de forma pausada.

Prefería tener el control _(¿pero realmente lo tenía?)_ y ser dueño absoluto de los placeres que ella recibía. Y aunque a veces quería someterla ante sí, sabía que era imposible, pues ella era como _agua salvaje_ que se escurría entre sus dedos.

—Karin... —murmuró con voz grave cuando ella alzó sus caderas y se deslizo con tortuosa lentitud sobre su miembro más que erecto. Ella inicio con un suave vaivén de caderas _(porque, aunque_ _ **jamás**_ _lo había dicho, ella sabía que eso lo volvía loco)_.

— _Joder_ , Sasuke —gimió ella cuando él tomó impulso y se sentó en la cama con ella encima haciendo la penetración más profunda, podía sentir bajo sus manos los músculos de sus hombros tensos; una de las manos de él ya estaba sobre uno de sus senos y su boca desperdigaba castos besos y suaves mordiscos por toda la línea de su cuello y por mientras, ambas caderas no paraban de ir y venir.

Ella _amaba_ hacer el amor de forma caótica y salvaje con él.

Él _amaba_ tener relaciones _(realmente, no pensaba nombrarlo de otra manera)_ con ella de todas formas posibles.

Mientras se volvía loco por la fricción de ambos sexos, viendo _(y sintiendo)_ la absoluta entrega de Karin para consigo se preguntó, no por vez primera, cómo ella no se había cansado de lo poco que él le daba _(lo único que podía darle)_.

Los últimos minutos antes del clímax fueron un frenesí de besos, mordiscos ligeros, arañazos, gemidos en _crescendo_ y caderas siendo bajadas con fuerza por manos ansiosas.

Y en medio de la liberación _(la cuenta de cuántas veces eran por esa noche hacía rato habían sido olvidadas)_ de sus cuerpos y los gemidos de sus nombres en la boca del otro, Sasuke supo _(como todas las veces previas a esa)_ que para él eso hacia mucho ya no era solo sexo.

Pero era un hombre terco y prefería no llamarlo lo que realmente era y catalogarlo como una fiebre intensa por ella _(toda ella, en verdad)_ que no bajaba hiciera lo que hiciera y parecía que _jamás_ lo iba a lograr.

Salió del cuerpo femenino provocando ligeros gemidos en ambos y la atrajo a su pecho, para echarse luego hacia atrás y acomodar su espalda en la cama.

Podía desearla, podía anhelarla, pero no podía amarla _(porque no sabía cómo)_ y no creía merecer la reciprocidad de esos sentimientos. Así que aunque la dejaba dormir en su pecho, aunque acariciaba sus rojos cabellos con su mano derecha, aunque mimaba con denuedo y dulzuras desconocidas incluso para sí la piel marcada en su cuerpo, para él, ella _solo_ seguiría siendo una fiebre que no se podía quitar.

Una que _muy_ dentro de sí sabía que _jamás_ lograría sudar.

 **—Fin—**

 _*Pone en stop a_ _ **Taylor Swift**_ _con su_ _ **Bad Blood**_ _*_ , ya, ya esta bueno, que entre **Style** , **Blank Space** y **Bad Blood** quedare loca _(no, no soy fan de_ _ **Swift**_ _pero esas canciones junto con_ _ **Safe and Sound**_ _me tienen mal xD)._

Lamento este _"pobre intento de Lemmon"_ , como es la primera vez que me _"embarcó"_ aquí, no quise hacerlo muy soso _(?)_ pero tampoco muy plano _(?)_ , en fin, al ser _"primeriza"_ con ellos, quizá he metido la pata y me disculpo de antemano.

 **Sasuke-kun** no se atreve a llamar _"amor"_ a lo que siente hacia **Karin** porque sabe que al decirlo, ella corresponderá más que de inmediato sus sentimientos y él cree no merecerlo _(ustedes saben, emo vengador solitario con cargo de consciencia, jaja)_ aunque, ya saben, **Karin** le corresponde igual lo diga o no, porque él se lo demuestra, jaja.

De forma reiterada agradezco el apoyo a los 10 escritos anteriores, de verdad pido disculpas por los posibles _**OOC**_ de los personajes _(los cuales espero sean muy mínimos)_ y que me tengan paciencia para más escritos de este tipo de la pareja, jeje.

Y, por supuesto, espero que disfruten de está _chafa_ escritura _(xD)_ , que me permitan saber qué les ha parecido e igualmente, críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas, sin más, ¡un abrazo!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
